


Crossing Swords

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, F/M/M, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spit Roasting, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: Two pairs of eyes were now fixed on you expectantly, watching your every move—Law’s mischievous, Zoro’s hungry.





	

“You seem distracted today, [Name]-ya.”

“Hm, what?” You tore your eyes away from Zoro’s shirtless, sweaty workout session to meet your lover’s knowing stare. “Oh, yeah I’m a little out of it, I guess. Must be the heat. Dehydrated, you know?”

“I’m sure,” Law hummed. His gaze flickering to a spot over your shoulder.

“It’s important to stay hydrated.” You started as Zoro came up behind you, shoving a bottle of water under your nose. 

You took it gratefully, taking care to keep your gaze level with his face as you thanked him. His workout had left his skin gleaming with a sheen of sweat, and his muscles rippled with every subtle movement. You quickly buried your face in the water bottle in an attempt to hide the rising blush in your cheeks.

Law watched your exchange with mild amusement. “Impressive display, Zoro-ya. I wouldn’t mind crossing swords with you some time.” 

You almost choked on your water. His words were dripping with hidden meaning and you wondered if you were the only one the catch it. Zoro seemed unfazed, however.

“Sure, I’m down. It’ll be good training,” he said without missing a beat.

Law smirked, his eyes flashing with something dark, but he said no more, leaning back against the mast as he fell into deep thought. You narrowed your eyes. You knew that look. _What are you planning, Trafalgar Law?_ You had a sneaking suspicion you were going to find out later that night. 

As you watched the sun slip below the line of the horizon from the deck of the Sunny, you felt a presence behind you. Wiry, tattooed arms snaked around your waist and warm breath fanned the hair by your ear. You shuddered at the sound of his voice, low and husky and dripping with desire. 

“Would you care to join me in the crow’s nest, [Name]-ya?”

“And what,” you mused, pressing against the hard body at your back, “could possibly be waiting for me up there?”

“Something you want,” he purred, nuzzling the crook of your neck. “Something you _crave_.”

“I want _you_ ,” you hummed, closing your eyes to the pleasant feeling of his lips on your skin. You felt him smirk.

“Oh, you’ll have me. And so much more.”

You didn’t have time to stop and think what that meant before he was already uttering “ _ROOM_ ” and the sunset was replaced in an instant by the circular room of the—thankfully empty—crow’s nest.

His lips met yours in a searing kiss, tongue asking entrance which you gladly granted him. You would never grow tired of the way he kissed you—dizzying, overwhelming every one of your senses. His tongue was as sharp as his mind and almost as talented as those sinful fingers of his, which were already making quick work of your clothes.

It took him mere seconds to strip you down, while you were still struggling with the zipper on his jeans. He chuckled and started walking you backwards until the backs of your knees hit the edge of the couch and you fell back onto the cushions. Law paused for a moment, cocking his head slightly as if he were listening for something, then dropped to his knees in front of you.

He looked like absolute sin—shirtless, smirking up at you from between your legs. Carefully, without ever breaking eye contact, he parted your knees even more until he could kneel comfortably between them, then lowered his head until you felt his breath tickling the inside of your thighs. 

“I have something special for you tonight, [Name]-ya,” he said and his words made you trembled in anticipation. “But first, I’m going to make you come.”

“ _Fuck!_ ” you cried out as his mouth descended on your clit, tongue rolling around the sensitive bud before delving inside to taste you. Your hands flew to his hair, tugging hard, and your thighs tightened around his head. He chuckled, the vibrations sending tiny shockwaves straight to your core and locked his arms around your thighs, holding them apart so he could continue to ravage you.

You could feel your climax swiftly approaching already. You weren’t ready for it to end so soon, but Law seemed intent on seeing you come undone beneath him. A shameless moan escaped your lips as he slid two slender digits inside you, curling it toward him in a way that made you see stars. 

“Fuck, Law,” you sobbed, fingernails raking at his scalp as you felt yourself crest the precipice.

“Yo, Torao, I—”

Your eyes snapped open at the voice. Zoro stood by the entrance, frozen in place as he surveyed the scene he had just walked in on. Your fingers tightened in Law’s hair in warning but he ignored the sting, though he must have heard the intrusion. His arms clamped down harder around your thighs, his tongue and fingers never letting up their assault for a second. You had no choice but to come then and there, while Zoro watched. Law rode out your orgasm, drawing it out until you were whimpering for him to stop.

Your cheeks were flushed. You couldn’t look Zoro in the eye, though you could feel his heavy gaze on you. It seemed like hours before you finally came down enough to realise the horror of the situation.

“You’re still here,” Law addressed Zoro, releasing your thighs and standing to face the other swordsman. He made a show of licking his glistening fingers clean. Despite your audience, you felt the heat pooling in your belly again at the sight. “I was hoping you’d stay. Do you want to taste her too, Zoro-ya?”

You watched Zoro’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. Then he nodded.

Law smirked, sauntering over to the man at the other end of the room. He seemed to take a moment to appreciate the swordsman, grey eyes raking over his form. And then he wound his fingers in the fabric of Zoro’s coat and kissed him full on the mouth.

Zoro’s eyes widened, uttering a muffled grunt of surprise. For a second you thought Law had jumped in too hard and too fast, but then, to your surprise, Zoro opened himself to the kiss, a low groan of appreciation rumbling through his chest as he parted his lips to Law’s exploring tongue. 

When Law finally released him, Zoro stood there for a long moment, eyes still closed and brows furrowed as if he was still processing everything. Law chuckled and turned to you, hand outstretched.

“[Name]-ya, Zoro-ya is a little overdressed for the occasion. Why don’t you help him out?”

Zoro’s eyes snapped open and he stared at you his face flushed pink. They followed you as you carefully got to your feet and made your way over to Law on shaky legs. Two pairs of eyes were now fixed on you expectantly, watching your every move—Law’s mischievous, Zoro’s hungry. Your breath quickened as you approached. You took Law’s hand and he kissed it before pulling you closer to plant another kiss on your mouth. Then he turned to Zoro.

“Don’t be too rough with her,” he said, eyes twinkling. “Unless she wants you to be, of course.”

And with that he withdrew, choosing a seat close by where he could watch what unfolded, one hand already toying with the waistband of his jeans in anticipation.

You faced Zoro, still unable to meet his gaze. He took a step toward you, then hesitated.

“Is this… are you okay with this?”

Finally, you looked at him. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were swollen from Law’s kiss. He looked about ready to pounce on you and yet he held back, awaiting your answer. You smiled.

“Zoro,” you said, reaching out to slide a hand under his coat and up the broad expanse of his chest. You leaned up close by his ear. “Please, fuck me.”

You felt rather than heard his answering growl as he pulled you tight against his chest and crushed his lips to yours. His tongue tasted of warm sake and the faintest trace of your own release. Strong arms wrapped around your frame, calloused hands pinching and squeezing wherever he could reach. Zoro was so unlike Law in that regard. Law could be rough when he wanted to be, but everything was always so controlled, so _precise_. Zoro was wild and unpredictable.

It was exhilarating. It was intoxicating.

You tugged impatiently at the knot of his obi until it grew slack and slithered to the floor. His coat followed soon after with a shrug of his shoulders. Bronze abs rippled under your hands and you trailed lower, dipping below the waistband of his pants palm his growing arousal. He grunted, thrusting into your hand impatiently as you gave him a few experimental strokes.

He kicked of his boots while you pushed his pants past his hips to let them pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them and into you, eager to feel you against his bare skin. He suddenly broke away from your lips just long enough to growl out a command.

“Jump.”

You looped your arms around his neck and did as you were told, wrapping your legs around his waist and groaning at the feel of his erection pressed insistently against your stomach. He walked you backward until your back met the panelled wall, somewhat rougher than you had anticipated. He ground his hips against you, the length of his cock rubbing against your clit. You whimpered his name.

“Zoro, _please_.”

He uttered a curse under his breath and then he was entering you, not wasting any time on letting you adjust before he began fucking you into the wall in earnest. His hands gripped tightly at the flesh of your thighs and you knew there would be bruises there in the morning, and his lips were forging a burning trail along your jaw and down your neck.

You tilted your head to the side to peer over at Law, granting Zoro more access to the sensitive flesh beneath your ear, which he eagerly began marking with his teeth. Law was naked now, watching the two of you with a lazy smirk on his face, languidly stroking his erection. His smirk grew wider when he noticed you watching, making a show of rolling his hips into his hand and letting out a low, husky moan that went straight to your core. 

Your hands tightened in Zoro’s hair at the sight and his hips jerked forward in response, his pace quickening. You could already tell his hip bones were going to leave another matching set of bruises on the underside of your thighs, but you didn’t care. It felt so _good_.

Already, you could feel the pressure beginning to build again, the coil tightening deep in your core. From the way Zoro’s thrusts were becoming increasingly more erratic, you could tell he was growing close as well. You closed your eyes, head falling back against the wall in anticipation of your climax.

“Stop.”

The command came just as the coil was about to snap and you whimpered as you felt it recede again until it was out of reach. Zoro stilled inside you and looked around, bewildered as if he’d forgotten Law was even there.

“[Name]-ya, come here.”

Zoro pulled out and set you down reluctantly, steadying you as you wobbled on your feet. You were both a little sour that you had been denied your orgasms, but with the way Law was looking at you with such intent, you didn’t dare disobey him.

You made your way over to him, wincing at the slick feeling between your legs, the dissatisfied ache of being pushed to the brink only to be pulled back at the last second. You stopped in front of him, eyes pleading. He only smirked.

“On your knees,” he said. 

He parted his legs ever so slightly so you could settle comfortably between them, then he reached out to smooth your hair back from your face, guiding your mouth to his cock. It was painfully hard and already leaking pre-cum, curved up towards his stomach. You leaned in and gave it a tentative lick from the base to the tip and Law hummed in approval, spurring you onward.

You enveloped him with your mouth, tongue flattening against the underside and teasing the frenulum as you sucked on the head. His hand tightened in your hair, applying the slightest amount of pressure, encouraging you to take him deeper. Your fingers stroked where your mouth couldn’t reach as you started bobbing your head in earnest, hollowing your cheeks and dragging slowly up and down his length. You could hear Zoro’s sharp intake of breath from behind you and Law’s breathless chuckle.

“You can continue where you left off, Zoro-ya.”

You moaned around Law’s cock as you felt Zoro drop to his knees behind you, his length hot and heavy against your thigh. Rough hands kneaded your sides and you unconsciously ground your ass back against him. He leaned over until his chest was pressed flush against our back and his breath tickled your ear.

“You look so good on your hands and knees, [Name],” he growled, rocking his hips against you roughly and causing you to take Law even deeper. Law drew a sharp breath.

“She looks even better with my cock in her mouth, Zoro-ya,” he purred.

“Wanna bet, Torao? I can assure you, she’ll look just as good taking my dick from behind, if not better.”

Law’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Why don’t we find out, Zoro-ya?”

You couldn’t see Zoro’s wolfish grin, but you could imagine it clearly as he straightened up, lining himself up with your entrance. You had only a second to prepare yourself before he pounded back in, rocking your body forward roughly. Law groaned as the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat and you fought the urge to gag. 

You could work with this. Recovering quickly, you breathed through your nose and let Zoro set the pace, the force of his thrusts driving you forward to take Law over and over. You could feel the stirrings of your orgasm again, building quickly from the overwhelming stimulation. 

“It seems we were both wrong, Zoro-ya,” Law gasped. “She looks perfect just like this. She takes us both so prettily.”

Zoro grunted in agreement, his thrusts beginning to falter. You could feel your own end approaching quickly. In the heat of the moment, you felt Law lean forward and grasp Zoro by the back of the head, pulling him into another bruising kiss. Just the thought of it was enough to send you reeling over the edge. You released Law and came hard around Zoro’s cock with a loud moan.

Zoro cursed under his breath, the clenching of your walls too much for him as he pulled out and released over your back. Law wasted no time in pulling you into his lap, lowering you onto his cock with a low groan and fucking into you harshly until he met his own end, filling you up to prove who it was you really belonged to.

You collapsed, boneless against his chest. You could feel his body shake as he chuckled beneath you.

“I think we wore her out, Zoro-ya,” he said, holding you close.

“I could use a nap myself,” Zoro yawned, leaning back against the couch from his place on the floor.

Law chuckled and nuzzled your hair. “You did well, [Name]-ya,” he muttered, low enough for only you to hear. “Rest while you can, there’s so much more I want to try with Zoro-ya.”

You let out a strangled gasp and Zoro gave you an odd look. Law only laughed, lifting you carefully off him and tucking you close by his side. You rested your head against his chest, listening to his heart beat as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
